The present invention relates generally to the field of magnetic tape storage, and more particularly to adjustment of tape head wrap angles.
In a magnetic tape storage system, magnetic tape is moved over the surface of one or more reader and writer modules of a tape head. These actions can result in head wear and stiction, both of which can reduce the lifespan of magnetic tape storage systems, potentially even resulting in catastrophic failure. Furthermore, as magnetic tape technology continues to improve, smoother tape media and increased areal densities will likely necessitate even lower tolerances for head wear and stiction.